


基本无害（AKA. From Russia With Love）

by shunziqing



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, a lot of it happened in Russia, basically pretty fluffy, but he's not a damsel, he doesn't need saving, if you ignore all the trauma Bucky went through, let alone of all people Steve's, with a lot of snow
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunziqing/pseuds/shunziqing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky开始想起过去。他想起得越多，就越是愤怒。对，他不觉得悲伤，不觉得痛苦，甚至并不困惑，他只是愤怒。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N：接美队2电影情节，治愈向。这是楼主在尝试从一个不同的角度写Bucky和Steve。
> 
> 本文题目来自著名小说和电影，都不是我的。

1.

Bucky没有去布鲁克林。

 

后者在召唤着他，就像一个母亲在召唤自己的孩子，尽管Bucky仍记不起母亲的样子。他没有去布鲁克林，纽约，或是任何一个开始在他脑海中闪现的地方。

过去，破碎的、断断续续的、残缺不全的过去，像拴在他四肢的提线，将他向四面八方拉扯着。他没有遵从追寻它们的本能，他被剥夺了追寻本能的权利长达七十年之久，他想他还可以再坚持一阵子。

记忆开始回归，以一种模糊又难以琢磨的方式，好像是坐在疾驶的汽车里看着路边一闪而过的广告牌。但他确实开始想起过去了，而他记起得越多，就越是愤怒。对，他不觉得悲伤，不觉得痛苦，甚至并不困惑。他只是愤怒。

不管他现在是谁，James ‘Bucky’ Barnes还是冬兵（他想他可能两个都是），长久，长久以来，第一次被允许拥有自己的想法与好恶。

 

他想他痛恨被人欺骗。

 

*

 

事实证明，如果你摧毁了世界上最大最先进的情报组织，即使你是美国队长，也难以逃脱一些问题。

在他伤好以后，国会山还是叫他去参加了一场听证会。恐惧是一种扩散极快并且极易辨认的情绪，上面在害怕，事实上，所有人都在害怕。因为当你以为战争早已结束，却发现邪恶只不过换了一种形式依附在你身体里，以你的血为给养，肉为食时，人谁都会惊慌失措。

Steve在整个听证会过程中，始终身形笔挺，不躲避任何人的眼神。在某个议员问出当初他们对Natasha提出的相同问题时（“你真的觉得摧毁我国最重要的情报组织并把其所有秘密文件公之于众是个好的解决办法吗，Captain？”他的语调比对Natasha时温和许多），没有脱口说出“神盾/九头蛇囚禁了我最好的朋友，将他折磨、洗脑、变为铲除异己的工具‘使用’了七十年”，毕竟，那只是他那么做的众多原因之一。

 

两周后，Natahsa用一个屏蔽号码打电话给他，“见面谈。”她说，语调轻松，但他能听出来其下暗藏的紧绷。

所以Steve摆脱了尾随他的NSA、CIA或者其他随便什么机构的盯梢，和她在魁北克城的一个咖啡馆里见面。Natasha一副职业女性打扮，套装、公文包，无懈可击。她面前摆着一杯咖啡和一张北美地图。

“Steve。”她没站起来迎接他，只是点了点头，露出一个微小但真实的微笑，“三天前，一个独 立派小党办公室被人侵入，”等他落座以后，她隔着窗子冲马路对面的办公楼抬抬下巴，说，“一名工作人员被发现死亡，氰化物中毒。”

“氰化物，”Steve向前倾身，“这不正常。”

Natasha给他一个赞同的眼神，“那是个九头蛇的暗桩。有人暴露了他的身份，逼得他不得不服药自杀。”

她语调平静又从容，但Steve的心跳却随着她的话语猛然鼓动起来，他低下头，看着桌上的地图，上面隐蔽地标记着若干个记号。

“过去一个月里，他在系统性地摧毁九头蛇的秘密基地，一路纵跨美洲。”她继续说道，声音比刚才还要低沉，“花了我一阵子才注意到规律，因为有的案件并不显眼。但按这个速度下去，用不了三周，他就能进入俄罗斯。”她指了指地图尽头的白令海峡。

“Cap。”这是她今天见面以来第一次这样叫他。

Steve闭了闭眼，想着金属上烙印着的血红色五角星；黑暗中瞄准镜的闪光，在欧洲某个敌军腹地中，并不是指向他的，永远不是指向他的，“他杀了任何人吗？”

“只有那些负隅顽抗的。”Natasha轻挑嘴角，似乎觉得这值得赞赏，也许她真的那么想，“有的像那边那个一样自我了结，有的被抓，没几个开口说话。”她顿了顿，眼中带着思绪望向Steve，“觉得你能搞清楚他想干什么吗？”

她说话的口气证明她已经知道答案，但无论如何Steve还是回答说：“对。对，我想我知道。”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

2.

开车从安克雷奇到格里利堡的途中，Bucky把车窗摇了下来，左臂伸到窗外。他穿着一件过大的皮夹克，左手戴着手套，金属手臂实际上并不能感受到任何空气的流动。但他胸中似乎有什么抽动了一下。  
阿拉斯加广袤无垠的苔原上，一望无际的灰绿色占满了所有视线所及之处。这不知为何让他想起茂密的森林，枯叶和积雪被压在身下的感觉，他从瞄准镜中看到一颗白星、头盔上的一对翅膀，他几乎全身都被积雪覆盖，但他握枪的手仍然稳定，没有丝毫颤抖，他没有开枪。  
那感觉像自由。

 

酒吧里百分之九十的顾客都是军队人员，鉴于整个小镇都是依托于旁边的美军基地而存在的，这并不令人惊奇。

Bucky坐在角落的阴影里，周围的环境让他紧绷，同时又激起各种零散的回忆——酒杯相碰的清脆声响、充满部队用语的笑骂声、墙上的海报、嘴里威士忌的余香——但他将这些推到脑后，他有任务要做。

Lt. Nelson Godfrey，SMDC 49导弹防御营最年轻的中尉，有完美的服役记录，同时还有个九头蛇代号，Pegasus。

自美杜莎脑中诞生的怪兽，就这样静静地潜伏在国家防御网络的中心，等待被召唤的那一刻。

Bucky往桌上丢了几张皱巴巴的钞票，跟随Nelson走出酒吧后门，然后直直落入埋伏之中。

他们知道他会来。他们在等着他。一辆黑色箱车，一队小型突击队员。

Nelson笑着举起装了消音器的手枪，他的眼神狂热并且半疯狂，和平时优秀的军人形象截然相反——九头蛇从哪找来这么多演技出众的信徒？——“所以，这就是大名鼎鼎的冬兵。”他说，“上面定会因我收回了‘资产’而满意。”

Bucky怀疑‘上面’会对他因为想邀功而独自实施抓捕行动而满意，但看起来Nelson大概不会活到后悔自己的决定那一刻了。

 

他们曾叫他‘死亡’。在东欧的某些国家里，那是六十年代的事——起码，他感觉那像是六十年代——他从负责维护自己的技术人员零散的交流中得知的。

他们都惧怕他。

Bucky不明白，为什么九头蛇会认为一个空洞、没有自我意志的机器，会比他现在更令人畏惧。

“拜托……拜托……我告诉你……”Nelson在胡乱地恳求着，血从他嘴里往外冒，“你想知道什么，我都能……”

“我已经知道想要知道的了。”Bucky丢开从最后一个组员尸体上搜来的通信器、手机和一点点个人物品。他走到Nelson面前，俯下身，带血的钢铁手指握住对方的下巴，让受伤的人发出一声恐惧的抽噎。

然后他把嘴凑到Nelson耳边，轻轻说：“Hail hydra。”

 

*

 

“他干了*什么*？！”Steve难以置信地问，尽管他也许不该感到吃惊，经过了这么多以后。

“是啊，我也是这么想的。有一个人还有气儿，但不确定短时间内他能说出些什么来。”Natasha拍了拍他的肩膀，收起手机。他们在安克雷奇的一间旅馆房间里，照Nat的意思，已经没有必要再去事发现场，因为即使没有各种情报机构和军方搜索整个区域，他们两个在那种地方也会显眼的立刻被认出来，“我以为你说他很聪明。”Natasha状似不在意地评价。

Steve绷紧下巴，“他是第一个透过外表看到真正的我的人。”他瞪着她，好像在看她敢不敢反驳。

黑寡妇耸耸肩，“他还被九头蛇洗脑了七十年。”她指出。

“…他讨厌别人骗他。Bucky，他，”Steve呼出一口气，似乎想把胸中的怒火和挫败一并呼出去，“真相他能接受，无论多残酷，但他讨厌被欺骗。”他转头看向别处，眼神微微失焦，“我妈生病的时候，我为了付医药费，卖了家里几件家具，骗他说是我画画赚的钱，好让他不用总是救济我们。他发现以后气极了，足足一个礼拜没跟我讲话。”

“……Steve。”Natasha的声音带着令人再熟悉不过的柔软和小心翼翼，“你知道他可能——”

“别。”Steve打断她，“Nat，你别也说这话。”

Natasha盯着Steve看了一阵，然后决定，“Okay，”她向后靠进椅子里，双手抱胸，表情转换为就事论事的模式，“但他显然打定主意复仇到底，没人能保证那条路尽头是什么。”她说话的语气表明这可能来自个人经验，“而且他身后还跟着国内所有情报机构、军队，外加九头蛇的尾巴。”

“我们得先找到他。”Steve下结论。

“看起来你们要去俄罗斯了。”Natasha轻笑着说。

Steve挑起眉，“你不来？”

“我所有保险的身份都被曝光了，所以我想这几年还是和祖国母亲保持距离比较好。”她说着再次拿出了手机，“我打电话叫Sam。”

“不，其实我可以——”Steve的抗议还没说完就被截断。

“别想，Rogers。如果你要去，那你就一定要跟起码一个后援一起去。这没得商量。”

Steve投降的举起双手。不像某人认为的，他确实知道该在什么样的战斗前退缩。

 


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Sam完全理解战友的含义。那其中包含的感情甚至比爱情更亲密，因为当你在生死攸关之时，能把信任毫无条件地交给对方，那么失去他就像失去手足——不，那就像失去他的*翅膀*。

Sam完全能理解失去战友的感觉。只不过他恐怕没法体会“以为阵亡的战友实际上被坏蛋头头抓走洗脑变成超级杀手还来杀自己”的感受，所以当Natasha打来电话的时候，他也是这么说的。

“你想要我照看他背后，没问题。说真的，我可以跟他去任何地方。但我不认为我有能力处理所有那些‘我最好的朋友想杀我’外加‘穿越时空七十年’造成的心理创伤。”

“给我找一个有处理经验的，Wilson，我就确保他跟你们一起去。”

老天爷啊，早晚有一天Sam要跟这女人约会一次，就算会挨枪子儿也值了。

所以这就是为什么他会和美国队长匿名潜行至这座位于西西伯利亚平原上的古老石油重镇。

 

“你知道，我想不明白的是，为什么Natasha会在这种地方有个安全屋。”Sam跟在Steve身后走进Natasha位于秋明市的公寓，期待着会看到点隐藏的间谍机关什么之类的，可看到的除了略微陈旧和明显带有苏式风格的摆设以外就只有……普通。他耸耸肩，把行李丢到沙发上，“今天以前我都不知道这个地方存在。”

“那只能说明你地理太差劲，Wilson。”Steve在嘲讽他，这是个好现象，因为在他们二十多小时外加两次中转的旅途中，Steve几乎一言未发。金发男人走到窗边，从窗帘缝隙中向外望去——秋明市人口不多，街道干净，图拉河从城中贯穿而过，在这里，冬天还未结束，积雪未消，天光在四五点钟的时候就开始暗了下去，到处都静悄悄的——“这是个美丽的城市。”Steve静静地说。

Sam并不是要否认这个，他只不过觉得自己有必要指出，“这里同时还是个鸟不拉屎的地方。我认真的，Steve，而且话说回来，你什么时候学会说俄语了？”

Steve回头看他，嘴角得意地微微挑起，“1945年。”他说，“嚎叫突击队经常在敌军后方行动，碰到苏军侦察兵也不是没有的事。而且不管你信不信，我们和共产党们还是有*一定*程度上的情报交流的。所以我想，学学也不是坏事。”

“所以你什么？七十年后就直接拿起来接着用？”

Steve无辜地耸耸肩，“就像骑自行车。”

整个世界都被欺骗了，Sam愤愤不平地想，人们完全不知道有时候美国队长是个自大又讨人厌的混蛋。“我挺确定那俩不是一回事。”他嘟囔。

 

事实是，Sam不知道该怎么想Barnes这档子事——不，等等，重新来。

事实是，Sam努力不去细想Barnes这档子事。因为一方面，虽然他每天都在倾听战争造成的创伤，但起码他知道自己在帮忙，能出一份力；而另一方面，James Barnes，这个为自己的祖国和信念而死的人，却除了背叛、欺骗、漫长，漫——长的痛苦与折磨以外什么也没得到，甚至连享有应得的荣誉，好好安眠的权利也被剥夺。想到这个，Sam就特别有开枪打人的冲动。

他通常想到Barnes就打住了，因为接下去排着的是Rogers。

 

“所以，现在是什么情况？”他们吃着Sam从超市随手抓来的食材做成的三明治——味道出乎意料的不错——城市地图铺在厨房窄小的餐桌上，Steve弓着身，似乎想要在这本身就不大的空间内让自己显得尽量小一点，“你们真的觉得这里有一个九头蛇的秘密总部？”

“根据从Nelson Godfrey和他的小队那里得来的情报来看，是的。这里的总部掌控着他们在整个乌拉尔以东的俄罗斯和部分北美北部的行动。”Steve解释说。

“…地方倒挺大的，可是基本上没几个毛人。”

Steve瞥了他一眼，“战略资源，Sam。”他正色道，okay，现在Sam能体会到Steve进入‘上尉模式’时是什么感觉了，“矿产，能源，有一半输往欧洲的石油和天然气经由这里，更别提还有格里利堡军事基地。”

靠，他们真是到处都是，Sam想。于是他说，“靠，他们真是到处都是。”砍掉一个头，再长出两个，连这种地方都不放过，实在让人脊背发凉，“老兄，这简直就像寂静岭，偏僻小城，被邪恶力量盘踞，什么的，你知道，”Sam看了眼Steve空白的表情，投降地点点头，“行吧，好，那是个电脑游戏，等我们回去我就教你玩。”

“从你的形容看，我不觉得我会喜欢。”Steve说。

“恐怖是挺恐怖的，不过超，减，压。”Sam坐在椅子里往后仰，只用椅子两只后腿撑地，要不是怕小桌子禁不住他，早就把腿翘上去了，“你确定他在这儿？”他侧头看着Steve，故作轻描淡写地问。

Steve绷紧了下巴，这是提到Bucky时他的固定表情，考虑到一切，Sam觉得Steve到目前为止表现出的自制实在是非常令人敬佩，但过分压抑也不是好现象……靠，他就说他没经验处理这个。

“如果他在追查Godfrey的线索，他就会来这儿的。”Steve答道。

“好吧，”Sam耸耸肩，“那我们从哪儿开始？”

美国队长在地图上用铅笔画了个圈。Sam瞥了一眼，然后啪的一声，椅子前腿落在了地上。

“俄气？！”他难以置信地问道，“你认真的？就算是我也知道那是全世界最大的天然气公司……”他看了眼Steve的表情，抬手捂住脸，“啊，老天爷，从你套我圈开始我就该认清你的本质。”

 

*

 

历史好像总是在以自己独特的方式循环往复，又或者也许Steve被困在了一个事件不断打乱、重组的时空里。

 

俄罗斯天然气公司大楼地下室里有一座秘密电梯。Steve费了番功夫才说服Sam留在上面接应。秘密入口有被人强行开启的痕迹，也许他们又晚了一步。

不，Steve截断自己的想法，把注意力集中在任务上。他攥紧左手，激发护腕上的传感器，一张光盾沿着小臂伸展开来——Stark的临行礼物，除了不能抛掷，性质和他的盾相差不多，毕竟后者太过显眼。

他踏出那个熟悉得让人心惊的电梯，站在一段走廊的尽头。头顶的白炽灯并不明亮，微弱地闪烁着，照亮地上横七竖八躺着的人体。并不难看出这里发生了什么事。

走廊两侧分别有几个门通往不同的房间，但还没等Steve挨个去查看，他对面的铁门后就传来了枪声。

迅速进入高度紧张的战备状态，Steve沿着墙走到门边，从小窗户外看去，另一边还是走廊，只是被这道门隔开，然后——

Bucky。

躲在一排档案柜后，面对他，被九头蛇爪牙的火力压制得动弹不得。

就像七十年时光噗的一下消失不见。潜意识中，Steve知道有很多不同，他的头发不对，衣服不对，一只手是钢铁做的，但这一切又和他脑海中重演过无数次的场景*一模一样*。Bucky给枪换了个弹夹，像是有所感应似的，抬起头，直直看进Steve眼睛里。

 

这就足够了。

 

接下来几乎完全是本能反应，Steve举起盾，按下开门的按钮，分毫不差地接住凌空抛来的SIG P226，一枪击中最后一个负隅顽抗的九头蛇喽啰。与此同时，他用余光看到Bucky抽出匕首，投掷出去。

Steve回头，刚好来得及看到身后‘尸体堆’中的一具‘尸体’这回是彻彻底底的死了，手上还举着枪。

他们那样交错站着，面冲不同的方向，肩膀几乎平齐。Steve深吸一口气，他想过无数种相遇时的场景，无数种对话，可现实中却无法发出一声，即使是一声“Bucky”也显得太过沉重。

Bucky替他做了决定。他沉默地走向前，弯身从尸体的喉咙上拔出匕首，擦了擦血，插回腿边套中。他站在那，微低着头，长发落下来遮住面容，俯视脚下的鲜血和死人，奇异的像某种致命权天使的雕像。他定定地站了数秒，一动也不动，但当他抬起头，猛然看向Steve时，他眼中带着全神贯注的紧急。

“有炸弹。”

Steve不需要他说第二次，全身的肌肉本能地行动起来。他按下耳麦，“迅速撤退！Sam，马上离开这里！”Bucky在朝他的方向扑来，远离出口，但Steve毫不迟疑地跟着他的指引，反身往走廊的劲头奔去，并在Sam提出抗议时叫道，“我就跟在你后面！Sam！现在就走！快！快！快！”

 

今天还真是充满了昨日从现的惊喜啊，Steve暗想道。

爆炸的火光亮起时，Bucky刚好重重地撞上他的后背，两个人的联合冲力撞开了走廊尽头的双开门，那后面无路可去，只是一间封死的楼梯间。Steve在空中扭身，举起左手的盾牌，护住胸前人的右半边身子，Bucky抬起左臂，护住了他的右边。

水泥块崩塌而下。

 

九头蛇一定是早就设计好了自毁程序，爆炸将原先的地下秘密建筑完全摧毁，也堵住了他们的逃生路线，他们只是因为躲藏之处的轻微凹陷才避免被掩埋的命运。

“啊，老天，”他在粉尘中咳呛一声，抖抖光盾，将盖在两人身上的碎石块抖掉，“回去记得提醒我感谢Stark。”他没什么意识地随口说出。

Bucky趴在他身上动了动脑袋。他暴躁地嘟囔一声，把左臂从石头堆里抽出来。“就，给他买几瓶好的伏特加。”他流畅地答道。

Steve花了一点时间才意识到：不，现在不是七十年前。而Bucky显然在说Howard，可Steve不是。

“Bucky……”Steve开口，却不知道如何继续下去。

Bucky看了他一眼，很快就移开目光，好像他不知道该怎么与人对视。他皱皱眉，似乎在做决定，然后一拳将他们身下的石板打裂。“这里还有一个出口。”他扒开碎石块，露出地下隐藏的暗门。

 

秘密地下室里的秘密出口通向一条秘密通道，引领着他们从火车站附近的一个隐蔽的下水道口重新回到地面。两人全程都沉默无语，那并不是一种尴尬、无言以对的静默，正相反，无论Steve之前作何设想，他都没有想过会是这样，经过那么多以后，他们仍能像原来一样毫无间隙的合作——

“Bucky，”Steve抓住正要就那样离去的男人手臂，钢铁在他掌下蓄势待发，但是沉寂着，并无动作，“我知道你在干什么，”他说，声音低沉而紧急，“我没有权利要求你停止，但我希望你知道，Bucky，你不是独自一人。”

时间已近午夜，秋明市的街道上空无一人，早春的夜晚仍旧寒风刺骨，远处隐约有警笛声传来，昭示着刚才的爆炸。Bucky浑身紧绷，他警惕地观察了一下四周，像陈述事实一般地说，“半小时后有一班去莫斯科的火车，我得走了。”

而当Steve说“我和你一起去”的时候，他并没露出惊讶的表情。

 

*

 

等Sam终于忧心忡忡地回到他们安全屋后，他收到一条短信。

“操。”他读了以后骂道，“这下Natasha真要杀了我了。”

 


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Bucky在火车站的储物柜里有一袋备用行李，他拿了行李，买了两张去莫斯科的头等车票。

这趟火车是从符拉基沃斯托克开往莫斯科的，只在秋明停留十分钟，所以四十分钟后，他们就处在了行进中的车厢里。

 

在相对隐蔽私密的双人包厢内，连灯光也没有开启，黑暗给人一种虚伪的安全感，夜正深沉，四下寂静，好像整个世界就剩下他们两个人。Bucky将行李扔到一边的床铺上，脱掉了外套，这打破了之前的魔咒，他们之间不知如何形成的那种无声默契到此刻戛然而止。

 

“Bucky——”Steve开口。

“别那么叫我。”Bucky突然转身打断他，瞪向他的眼睛里带着疲倦和愤怒

“为什么？”Steve反问，永远那么固执，不肯退让，“别跟我来哲学那套说什么我不是他，因为你就是Bucky，我知道，你也知道，不然你也不会在做你现在做的事。”

Bucky抬抬下巴，近乎挑战性地说，“那你说我现在在做什么？”

“复仇。”Steve笃定地答道，毫不回避地直直看进对方眼里，“而且我完全理解——”

突如其来的巨大冲力将他抵在包厢门上，金属手臂卡住他的喉咙。“不，你什么也不知道。”Bucky逼近Steve，近到他们气息相交，他像咒骂一样说道，语气中的痛苦如此清晰，让Steve想要忍不住伸手抚慰，但他保持两手垂在身侧的放松姿态，并无动作，“你根本不知道那是什么感觉，”他从牙缝里挤出，那听起来像指责，但却不是指向Steve的，“他们不*仅仅*想要一个空白的武器。不，他们想要更多，永远要更多。双重保险。他们想要我*相信*他们的‘正义’。”Bucky嘴角挑起一道讥讽的微笑，这是Steve找到他后第一次在他脸上看到任何一种明显的表情，那看起来几乎像是之前的Bucky，只不过要阴暗许多许多，“我想我总是能在他们所谓的正义中找到漏洞，所以他们不得不经常*清洗*我。”说到这里，他放下了抵在Steve喉头的手臂，垂下眼睛，避开对方的目光，放轻声音，“我不能让这个就这么过去。Ste——”他截断自己，无法说出Steve的名字，“我不能原谅这个。我没你那么高尚。”

“我也没那么高尚，”Steve说，出乎意料地冷硬，“不是在这件事上。嘿，Bucky，Bucky，看着我，”他在Bucky终于抬起眼睛看向自己后才继续，“我们会打垮九头蛇，但你之前那种做法只能让他们拉你一起陪葬。”

“我没什么意见。”Bucky皱着眉，恶声说。

“我有。”Steve毫不迟疑地反驳，然后他喘了口气，放缓语气，“我有意见，Bucky。拜托，别说这种话。”

Steve想要砸东西，揍什么人，想要把累积了七十多年的伤痛和怒火发泄出来，可是Bucky站在那儿，表情空白，浑身紧绷，显然仍处在战斗或逃离的本能模式中，像只受伤的野兽，他从未被给予治疗的机会，九头蛇将它们的毒牙刺入他血肉中，一次又一次地撕开伤疤，不允许他愈合，可他仍然站在Steve面前，带着勉强拼凑回来的破碎记忆和刚刚找回的自我，所以Steve有什么资格，Steve有什么资格……

 

他伸出手，握住Bucky的左手手肘，拇指隔着衣物做出抚慰的摩挲，他不知道对方的钢铁手臂是否能感受到这个，但他想让他知道自己不害怕他的任何一部分。

Bucky盯着Steve的手看了很久，然后他将胳膊从他的掌中抽出来。就在Steve咽回叹息，接受第一次尝试失败时，手中突然被塞进了一把戈博战术匕首。Bucky背转身，脱掉了上身的毛衣，露出光裸的后背。

“呃，Bucky……？”

“追踪芯片，脊柱右侧，第3到4节胸椎之间。我够不着。”Bucky背对他，闷闷地说。

Steve过了两秒钟才明白过来这意味着什么，“这么长时间以来你一直带着个*追踪芯片*？！”

Bucky的肩膀微微耸起，借着微弱的光线，Steve能看到他背部肌肉紧绷的线条，“我很快。而且只有高层的少数人知道我的存在，他们不敢大规模追捕我。”

Steve 深吸一口气，缓缓吐出，他努力不去想万一，而是将注意力集中在眼下——Bucky，将自己最脆弱的部位毫无防备地暴露在他手中的武器前——他想着这个，然后开始做准备。

 

他先拉着Bucky坐到床上，打开灯，从行李中翻出一包简易急救物品。

“所以，”Steve利落地脱掉自己的外套和毛衣，只留一件打底衫，之前没有分心注意，直到现在他才意识到车厢里温度多高，“俄罗斯人总是把室内温度弄得这么高么？”他找准位置，消毒，漫不经心地说些无关紧要的话。

Bucky耸耸肩，扯动他肩胛骨中央一道颇为狰狞的伤疤，“对寒冷的过度补偿。他们爱这么做。”他在刀尖刺破肌肤时没有颤动，整个过程中都对疼痛毫无反应，Steve尽量不去想这意味着什么。

追踪器是半粒胶囊大小的一颗金属粒，Steve小心翼翼地将它取出来后，给Bucky抱扎好伤口——无视他“明天就能长好”的抗议——他绝不会让Bucky再流不必要的血。

至于染血的纱布和那粒追踪器，则透过窗子，消逝在了西西伯利亚平原的积雪之中。

“去休息一会儿。”他指着床铺说，略带惊讶地看到Bucky并未抗议，而是乖乖爬上床躺了下来，看起来是真的累了。

Steve走到自己的铺位前，横坐在上面，背靠墙壁，开始闭目养神。

 

他以为自己睡不着，但他一定是打了会儿盹，因为当他再次睁开眼的时候，Bucky坐在他床边。

天依然黑着，Steve看不清楚Bucky的表情，但他能感觉到他在轻轻地颤抖，呼吸轻浅急促。他瞬间全然清醒过来。

“Bucky！”他坐直身子，着急地轻声叫，“怎么了……？”

“Steve。”Bucky终于叫出他的名字，好像他到现在才相信Steve真的在这里。

Steve摸向他的颈侧，触手之处肌肤湿滑冰冷，冷汗密布，如此近距离的接触以后，能感觉出他浑身都在细细地颤抖。“啊，见鬼。”Steve暗骂，半拖半拽地将对方拉到自己床上靠墙坐好。战争时期他见过足够多这样的案例，激烈的战斗后士兵们回到营地，紧绷的神经骤然松懈下来，各种症状也随之而来。考虑到Bucky在此之前的经历，Steve觉得他没有发展出更严重的症状已经很令人敬佩了。

他拿过自己的外衣，披在Bucky身上，后者被他拉上床后就蜷起双腿，两手环膝，试图止住颤抖但不成功，“你就非得来不可？”他把头埋在手臂中愤愤地说。

那语气如此熟悉，叫Steve有那么一瞬间的闪回，回到1943年那个傍晚，他们刚刚完成最初的大营救回到营地，Bucky逃出了医疗室，躲进Steve的帐篷里，他看起来依旧苍白虚弱，但他的眼睛里燃烧着火焰。他看着Steve，看着他的新身体——终于强壮到不会违背自己的意志——脸上的表情既有悲伤又有喜悦，“你就不能好好在家呆着？”他说，锤了他肩膀一拳。

他当时怎么回答的？是了。

“那样的话谁来救你这个蠢蛋？”现在的Steve说出口。

Bucky抬起头来看着他，表情难以读懂。Steve还不熟悉这个Bucky封闭的表情和微小的肢体语言，但他善于观察，他学得很快。他坐在Bucky身边，两人肩并肩靠着墙壁，但并未触碰。

半晌静默过后，Bucky终于开口，他看着斜前方某个虚无的点，说，“他们太多了。”

“谁们太多？”Steve问。

“九头蛇。”长发男人皱起眉。他看上去平静多了，不再颤抖，呼吸也基本恢复正常，“我记起的不多，但我记得和他们战斗。”他缓慢地说，好像每说一个字都要先想一想，“我以为我们快赢了。纳粹在节节败退，你在学俄语，准备会师。”他看向Steve，眼中的困惑却并不是因为模糊、残缺的记忆，而是因为现实让他无法理解，“难道你没有打赢么，Steve？”他这样问道，好像确信即使自己坠落，Steve也会赢得胜利；好像他想不明白为什么七十年后他们还在打着同一场仗，并且邪恶占据上风。

Steve无法回答。他被现实死死地堵住喉咙。

“对不起。”过了很久，他才终于勉强说出口。他不知道他在为什么道歉，他还没自大到认为一切都是自己的错，认为他可以凭一己之力拯救世界，但此时此刻，看着Bucky，一切都感觉像是种失败。

Barnes没有回应。他持续地看向远处某个虚无的点，静静地坐着。

 

晨曦渐渐冲破了黑夜的桎梏，火车抵达了它停靠的下一个城市，新的旅客上车，过道中开始喧闹起来。

在这期间的某一时刻，Bucky轻轻问道：“那么，我们的任务是什么？”

Steve突然觉得如释重负，因为Bucky问这个问题并不像是一个杀手在问他的目标，而像是一个中士在问他的队长作战计划。

Steve绝望地想说“我的任务是带你回家。在七十年后，带你，回家”，但他知道，这世界并不只有他们两个人。所以他说：

“我们的任务是，在确保自身安全的同时，尽量大的打击九头蛇的残余势力。”

Bucky这次回答时，声音里带着极轻极轻的笑意，“不觉得这和我原来在做的有什么不同。”

“是吗，”Steve得意地笑起来，“但我可是有计划的。”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 觉得有必要说明两件事，1）到目前为止，这文里的队长和Bucky之间的关系还只是纯洁的战友情兄弟情。2）以防有人误解，Bucky在夜里坐在队长床边的表现并不是犯神经病或者失忆忘了之前他们说了啥，只不过是他在之前很长一段时间里一直处于高度紧张戒备的状态，而队长帮他挖出了追踪器以后，他突然放松下来，这时Steve在他身边的事实也终于沉淀了，肾上腺素退去，他一下子就crash了。
> 
> 就这样。


End file.
